This invention relates to apparatus including a collapsible umbrella and a housing for the umbrella which may be utilized either as a handle for the umbrella when it is not collapsed or a storage receptacle or repository for the umbrella when in collapsed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,023, issued Jun. 26, 1984, discloses a collapsible umbrella with a water-tight sheathing handle. The rigid tubular sheathing handle is attached to a central telescopic stick in such a way that the umbrella in a fully collapsed condition may be withdrawn in the sheathing handle in a completely water-tight manner when a sliding member fixed to the lower end of the stick is at the bottom of the tubular sheathing handle. The umbrella in a fully collapsed condition may be taken out of the sheathing handle to be opened for use when the sliding member is retained near the top end of the sheathing handle, thereby rendering the sheathing handle serviceable dually as a storage sheath when an umbrella is not in use and as a handle when it is in use.
The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,023 is relatively complicated, expensive and difficult to use. Furthermore, the collapsible umbrella must be of a specialized type, adding to the cost of the apparatus.
A number of other patents are known disclosing devices for containing a collapsed umbrella and functioning as a handle. Such arrangements are disclosed in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,968, issued Nov. 1, 1932, U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,676, issued Aug. 31, 1937, U.S. Pat. No. 892,813, issued Jul. 7, 1908, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,743, issued Nov. 14, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 868,326, issued Oct. 15, 1907, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,835, issued May 12, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,199, issued May 1, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,502, issued Jul. 10, 1973.
The present invention is characterized by its simplicity and relatively low cost as compared to the devices disclosed in known existing patents. No specialized umbrella construction need be utilized. The combination disclosed and claimed herein is easy to use and allows storage of a collapsed umbrella in an absolutely water-tight manner, as compared to some prior art devices which do not have this capability.
The invention of the present invention encompasses a combination including a collapsible umbrella including an umbrella shaft having a first end and a second end, a folding canopy support attached to the first end of the umbrella shaft, and a canopy attached to the folding canopy support.
A cap is connected to the second end of the umbrella.
The combination also includes a housing defining a housing interior.
Connector means is provided for selectively releasably connecting the cap to the housing in two alternate orientations. The cap when in one of the orientations closes off the housing interior with the umbrella in collapsed condition within the housing interior, the housing functioning as a repository for the collapsed umbrella. The cap when in the other of the orientations closes off the housing interior and supports the umbrella in uncollapsed condition with the housing functioning as a handle for the umbrella.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.